Trick
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: It's hard to deny what's always sitting there, driving you slowly insane. But as with anything, a good outlet can help ease the descent. SasuNaru?


**Author's Note**: Written for Kat's birthday, this idea struck me way back around Halloween. But as with most things, it took me awhile before I actually sat down and attended to it. I imagined this taking place sometime after Sasuke's encounter with Naruto after the TimeJump. So slight spoiler's for that, as well as some oral sex. Consider yourself WARNED.

* * *

"Sa…Sasuke. . . .stop. . .we. . .we can't. . ."

But there was no stopping, and the blond knew it. Because there had never been any use in trying to deny it.

_Deny this._

When that first kiss landed on his lips like breathing fire, dynamic and scorching, he had known that he would lose. He would give in, though the fight raged on as hotly as the touches pressing into his biceps, his hips, his ass. Strong and unrelenting, and everything he had come to know the Uchiha heir to be.

Sliding his hands beneath the mesh shirt, the jacket already discarded along the way, Sasuke pushed the shorter boy up against the face of the wall. Disregarded the cold that he knew would shock the blond's system upon first contact, would stun him to the very core of his being and render him absolutely helpless as the shirt was yanked off and left in a heap at their feet.

Lips were placed with harsh reassurance against his neck – Sasuke might disappear, but at least he would leave his mark. Just like the last time. With a sharp nip, the Snake prodigy encouraged the breathy protestations pouring out from the blond's mouth. He enjoyed them, the way the smaller boy still fought, still insisted that he was to be in charge.

Sasuke, unfortunately, did not share well. At least when it came to being first. It meant power, prestige. Everything he had always striven for under the strict gaze of his father and the malicious kindness of his brother.

He always came first now.

Satisfied with the marks he had made, the Uchiha heir turned his attention back to the blond's lips. Moved effortlessly to seal up the words that were currently damning his existence as a complete and utter bastard. He had to admit, there was something strangely comforting about those condemnations. Sasuke smirked as he bit the smaller boy's lower lip.

"You talk too much. . . .as always."

There were many ways to remedy that though. With a push of his hips against the blond's body, Sasuke purred with anticipation. A thoroughly arrogant gesture that assumed everything would go exactly as he wanted it to go. Somehow, with the other boy, it always seemed to. Accompanied, of course, with a string of insults that were more affectionate than he cared to admit. Those words always implied that the strings were intact, still threaded around his wrists.

A hard bite to the blond's collarbone was more than enough to banish his thoughts. Besides, it was getting harder to concentrate when his body insisted on mutiny in the form of pleasure. He wasn't really supposed to be enjoying this. It was all about being the best, about being in control, about drawing his name from those lips in the most shamelessly wonton moan possible.

When the smaller boy leaned in for another kiss, Sasuke sideswiped the gesture with his hand, forcing his palm to intercept the gesture while his other slid beneath the black fabric of his pants. The gasp that followed was all he needed to hear. Teeth met with the flat of his hand.

Retaliation.

"One good turn. . ." Sasuke murmured hotly as he ground his hips against the blond's. Forced that body firmly against the wall until he knew that all the other boy felt was _hard_. Unrepentant and thoroughly unabashed.

Though he struggled, the blond managed to free one hand enough to slide it beneath the waistband of Sasuke's pants. Calloused fingertips brushed against his erection, snaked themselves around the shaft and offered up one slow torturous pump.

Sasuke growled out when no further action was taken. "If you find yourself unable to finish in this manner. . ."

Before he could even recognize the feeling of premonition, the blond was on his knees with Sasuke taking a graceful step back into the dim splash of candlelight. But he didn't need too-bright lighting to understand what was going to be expected from him next. Already the Uchiha heir was palming his cock. Waiting.

The blond swallowed, then pulled his lips into a resolute line. That, however, was something he knew would hardly deter Sasuke. No sooner had that thought glided back into the recesses of his mind, the Snake prodigy was hovering over him, his free hand settling against the wall.

Crimson eyes stared down at him, all fire-laced and haunted by pride. Sasuke continued to run his hand down his length, his lips slightly ajar as the breath was pushed out over them. It was hot and smelled faintly of fire. Or so he imagined it, knowing full well that it was the death of the candles around him that spilled that scent into the air. Just a whisper of smoke, of a life burnt out.

With a savage snarl, the blond tore away the hand that was currently teasing hardened flesh and replaced it with his own. Fingers wrapped firmly around the base as the tip was taken into his mouth, and with blue eyes locked on Sasuke's own, the smaller boy took in more and more of the Uchiha's erection.

He knew Sasuke would never close his eyes. Not even when he released himself completely. Too haughty to ever let himself be caught in such vulnerability, though he imagined that at one point, the Uchiha heir would have handed himself over. All ego swallowed by that one moment of biological bliss.

Instead, Sasuke watched calmly, the only hint of enjoyment betrayed in the way his lips never shut, the way his breath hitched just seconds before he came, the way his stomach so guiltlessly exposed by the thick white cloth of his top muscles shuddered into tightness. Running his tongue along the underside of Sasuke's cock, the blond never once took his eyes off of the blistering red staring down.

When he came this time though, Sasuke's usual silence was broken by a throttled cry. More of a whisper, it stumbled into life when the first pulse of release spilled the salted-sweet white onto the back of the blond's tongue. But those eyes never shut. Held fast to a look that seemed frostbitten despite the heat sweltering there.

The tip of his tongue ran along his lower lip, slicking away the mess that had been drizzled over the corner. Sasuke was already putting himself back in order, tucking the ends of his shirt back into place.

"Are you done, Sasuke-_sama_?" he asked, the bitter edge mocking the honorific he had so curtly tacked onto the name.

When the Snake prodigy glanced over, already seeming to have forgotten the act and the person involved, the jutsu was sliding away from the other's form. He smirked as the light from the last remaining candle shattered among the silvery-white locks.

"Obviously. . . ."


End file.
